The Toga x Bakugou That Literally No One Asked For
by Nukas
Summary: Just some moments between them, something that's been sitting in my WIP folder for awhile now. These two are competing with Dabi x Toga in my heart. Oof.


**Himiko Toga x Katsuki Bakugou. I know, it's **_**vile**_**. Lol, I'm kidding, but seriously, I would love to see these two paired more often. That and Toga x Dabi! God, I'm such a dork for these two ships. Anyways, here's some of that fluffy shit to clog your arteries. **

**Quirkless World AU. They're also aged up btw. Around 18 - 22 years old.  
**

* * *

**Rollercoaster**

"Baby, we _gotta_!" Himiko whined loudly, making Katsuki glare at her.

"_No_."

"_Yes_! Please, please, pretty, pretty please!?" Bakugou growled and then mumbled something under his breath. He took in his girlfriend, clad in a baby pink midriff top and skinny, light blue jeans. She was rocking on the soles of her pink and black sneakers, bouncing around like a small toddler. Her almost pure yellow eyes shined with the enthusiasm of a kid waking up on Christmas. She gave him her infamous puppy dog look and he caved. Sighing, he walked into the line for _The Hurricane_, a new rollercoaster that came to their favorite amusement park. He kept Himiko close, an arm over her shoulders. In his free hand, he was scrolling through some messages on his phone, reading and replying.

"Yay!" She practically screeched, scaring some onlookers. Others made small comments or so, but when Katsuki's head looked up, almost daring everyone who wanted to say something, Himiko was quickly forgiven.

Himiko didn't mind the long wait because it meant she had more time to talk and make out with Katsuki, who would've forced his way to the front or just left by the time they got to their turn if it weren't for these perks.

When they got to the front, Katsuki had to keep himself from shaking. He wasn't afraid of heights, but he wasn't a fan of them. Nor was he a fan of being flung around in a crappy bench where anything could happen _out of his control_. He also wasn't a fan of wanting to hurl everytime the coaster went down a steep drop.

Okay, so Bakugou didn't like rollercoasters period. He let his girlfriend get in first so that he would be in between her and whoever would get the third seat, then made sure their restraints were as far down as they could go, even double checking.

Himiko starting giggling uncontrollably, making Katsuki shoot her a _what the fuck are you laughing for _look.

"I knew it! You _are_ afraid, Katsi!"

"_What_?" He snapped, tightening the grip he had on her smooth hand, "I'm not _afraid_ of some fucking rollercoaster! _I_ actually worry about falling to my death. I'm not suicidal like you, you psycho-bitch!" He knew people looked his way when he said that, but Himiko only laughed more.

"C'mon, pal, that's no way to-"

"You shut the fuck up, this doesn't even involve you, you piece of worthless shit." Katsuki snapped again, giving the man that had turned around in front of them a withering glare. The worker behind the rollercoaster controls cocked an eyebrow, but otherwise started the ride when no one else bothered to speak, with the exception of Katsuki's string of curses and Himiko's laughing.

When the rollercoaster started moving, Katsuki forgoed all curses he dealt towards his girlfriend, and happily death-squeezed Himiko's hand. Himiko's laughing had melted into little giggles, her face blushing in that crazy way that always gave Bakugou a moment of calm and made him forget the world. It did that to him just then, not even realizing he was side-hugging Toga tight.

He didn't even understand what was happening until the rollercoaster began to pick up. Literally up.

And right over.

This series of going up hills and _straight down_ them, combined with some loops and _incredibly sharp_ turns that would probably make a small child grow up with scoliosis, was what consisted of _The Hurricane_. Katsuki _wasn't_ screaming, no. He wasn't.

He couldn't deny the fact, however, when Himiko came back to where he was sitting on a bench waiting with their photos.

"Aweee! Look at you, my baby! You're so _cute_ when you're scared!" She squealed over him for a couple of minutes, in which he pouted like a little kid. He crossed his arms over his chest, his black t-shirt tightening a bit and showing off his lean, muscular frame, and he kept his head of crazy blonde hair facing downwards.

Himiko stopped her gushing to tilt her head innocently, wondering why her boyfriend looked so down. She then sat next to him, put a hand on his strong, black-jean-covered thigh, and nuzzled her little nose into Katsuki's hair. He sighed, looking up.

"O-mi-god! You're _blushing_!" She started up again, making Bakugou growl and pull her in for a kiss.

"Shut up and fuck me in the car later."

"Okay!" She giggled, pinching his blushing cheeks when they pulled apart but remained centimeters away from each other.

* * *

**Her Day**

People assume Katsuki Bakugou was incapable of showing affection or really caring about anything but himself and his constant goals of being better than everyone. While that was, for the most part, true, there was always a small exception. Before Himiko Toga? Well, he had his small group of friends; Denki, Eijiro, Sero, Mina, Hitoshi, and Kyoka. Those were the only people he _really_ cared about until Himiko came into his life.

And speaking of her, today was her _birthday_. People would assume that Katsuki would've forgotten, or would have given her something half-assed and poorly done, but that's where people were wrong.

"Yo, wake up." Katsuki felt awkward, which was something new for him completely.

"Hmmm?" She groaned loudly, turning her head from where it was buried in a pillow.

"Wake up." He put bluntly, shaking her shoulder once more. He handled her with care, something he never did for anyone else.

She sat up with the help of her boyfriend, blearily looking around and moaning about the time.

"It's your birthday, so I made you breakfast in bed. I would've let you sleep in, but it's almost 10...didn't want you to waste the day away." He felt out of place and odd, especially since he wasn't cussing every other word or taunting her with some teasing nickname. He was used to being light hearted with her, not all sincere and sweet.

He took the tray from the nightstand, placing it in her lap. Himiko felt much more awake suddenly, eyes running over all of the delicious food on the tray; it was like some sampler tray! It was obvious that Katsuki was the cook between the two, no doubt. He had a love for cooking that only Himiko and, like, _two_ of his friends knew about. She loved making him wear corny aprons around the kitchen, taking pictures of him cooking even while he cussed her out harmlessly.

There was half a blueberry bagel with cream cheese and lox, a small bowl of assorted fruit (including some chocolate strawberries which were her favorite), some oatmeal, three pieces of bacon, two mini pancakes with whipped cream and syrup on top, and a small mug that was empty. She looked over to the night stand to see a hot kettle on a delicately folded towel, a little bowl of sugar, another empty mug, and some tea bags. Katsuki had made all of this for _her_?

She blushed at the thought, looking down a little.

"What's wrong? If there's something you don't like about the-" He was cut off when she carefully moved the tray off her lap and on the bed-space next to her. Katsuki was confused for a moment before Himiko pulled him into a loving kiss, almost making him fall on top of her.

"I. Love. It!" She beamed, planting dozens of butterfly kisses all over Katsuki, making him blush. Wait until she saw the presents he bought her...

"This isn't even all of it…" He mumbled, not exactly refusing the love Himiko was showering him with.

"There's _more_?!" She nearly screamed, then shook her head and reached a sudden calm, making Katsuki curious. She smiled gently, deciding to take the day one precious moment at a time.

"C'mon, I can't eat _all_ of this by myself." She grinned brightly, taking the tray and setting it in front of her and crossing her legs on the bed. Katsuki went around to the other side of the bed and carefully climbed next to her, one leg to his chest and the other splayed in front of him. They ate comfortably, with Himiko making comment after comment about how good the food was, always taking pride in herself whenever she could manage a blush from her (normally explosive) boyfriend.

* * *

**Nightmares**

"I love you." Himiko blinked, turning her head and looking up at her boyfriend, who was hugging her from behind. His face was buried into her messy, blonde bed-head, mumbling the words softly. She then beamed her usual crazy, _always there for a reason you won't guess_ smile.

"I love you too!" At her cheery response, Katsuki tensed up, pulling her closer, if that was even possible. She felt wetness hit her scalp and immediately frowned.

"What's wrong, Katsi?" She turned her attention back to the dishes she had been washing and shut off the facet.

"Nuthin'. Just...let me hug you, 'kay?" He mumbled again, his voice gruff. Himiko let him hug her for another two minutes or so, before finally turning around in his arms and placing a kiss on his nose. His eyes were squeezed shut, not wanting to let her see how red they were. It didn't help though, because Himiko could see the tear streaks on his cheeks and puffiness around his eyes.

"You're worrying me…" She whispered, wrapping her wet hands around his abdomen and holding him close, burying her face into his chest. He wrapped himself around her small form and let out a small sob, eyes still shut.

"I just," his voice cracked horribly, "j-just had a shitty dream. It's nothin'."

"Baby?"

He hummed brokenly, letting her pull away a little.

"Y'know you can trust me, right, babes?" Her wide, impressionable eyes only made Katsuki want to break down further. He showed restraint though, straightening himself out a bit. He nodded slightly, making Himiko plant a kiss on his lips. She took his hand and led him to their bedroom in their small apartment.

She made him sit down next to her on the mattress, holding him close.

"What happened in the nightmare?"

He was silent for a while, still pretty tense before, "_You._ The guys. _Everyone. I couldn't help you all_…I'm _sorry._" Himiko knew why Katsuki always drove himself to be better than everyone else; always wanted to be number one in everything he did. It was so he could be strong enough for her, for his friends, for his parents, _for everyone._ He wanted to be good enough for those he loved. Himiko loved him, even though others would say he was maniacally obsessed with his goals. He loved her for her, so she'd love him for him. Every inch of him, even this side that broke down when someone he loved got into a bad car accident. Ever since Kirishima ended up in the hospital, paralyzed from the waist down, Bakugou had been beating himself up for not being able to protect him, holding that dumb god-like level of expectancy for himself. He had been in the same car, sitting in the backseat with Denki. Mina had been in the driver's seat, but came out of the wreck with only a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. Meanwhile, Eijiro…

He got dislodged from the car. His airbag didn't come out for some reason, and with no steering wheel in front of him, he hit the pavement. Hard.

And now, Bakugou kept having nightmares. He didn't tell Toga about the ones before, but this one was..._morbid_. So much blood and gore, something he was normally okay with seeing and _dealing with, _that showed up everytime he closed his eyes. He needed her to calm him down. _Needed her to be his rock._

And she was. It took her nearly an hour to lull Katsuki back to sleep in her arms, but it happened.

* * *

**Clubbing**

"It's fine, really, Katsi!" She sniffed, "I just needed to tell you! I'm so sorry, I was afraid you'd be mad!"

"The _hell _it is," Katsuki was _really_ trying to keep his cool, "I'm not _mad_ at you. Now who the fuck do I have to murder?"

If his Toga wasn't crying, he'd be raging. No, he'd be fucking _roaring_. He kept a hand evenly placed on either one of her shoulders, steadying his girlfriend.

"He just got too comfortable and thought I was looking for a date or something, I don't know _why_! I told him I was with you but he didn't stop-"

"_Who_?" Katsuki growled, his eyes searching the crowd of the club they were at. He was beyond pissed. They had been dragged there by some friends and were hoping to just let loose and have a good time; even Bakugou had to admit, the idea of just partying was inviting. About one hour in, he found himself being pulled to a dark corner of the building by Himiko, who was near tears. She started babbling on and on about some kiss with a guy she didn't even _want_ to kiss, feeling guilty that she had let it happen. She was shaking and her voice kept quivering to the point it irked Katsuki. He didn't do good with feelings or anything like that, but he _could_ deck the fucker that made his girl _cry._

"I-I don't know his name, he was big though, l-l-like real tall and strong. I couldn't..._Katsi_, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop it, I-"

"_Babe_," It was rare that Katsuki used a pet name or anything of the sorts for Himiko, he teased and taunted, but hardly said anything that cutesy, "it wasn't your fault. He _forced himself_ onto you. You couldn't do anything about it, now shut the fuck up and help me find this cunt." Toga blushed a little, dipping her head for a second until Katsuki pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay." She nodded. It didn't take long for her to find the man, and it didn't take long for over six security guards to restrain Bakugou, who had left the man broken and bloody, and would've done worse if it wasn't for the short time he had with the man. They had to call an ambulance out, as well as the police, but Himiko and him had already made their escape with their friends.


End file.
